


Gravity

by bre_0



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bre_0/pseuds/bre_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity makes a choice and it places her on an edge of a cliff. Question is, will she let herself fall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

Felicity walked into Verdant. Her blood buzzing and her heart hammering against her chest.

Teeming throngs of club goers filled the space. Verdant was back in full swing, the repaired nightspot open and accepting of all the those wishing to lose themselves within its welcomed embraced.

Just like her.

For the first time, Felicity did not head straight to the basement. Did not ignore the sensual thrumming of the beat of the electronic music booming within the steel walls of the old foundry. She didn’t ignore the bar.

Instead, she came up to the counter. Thea moved with an efficient grace which she always had but never perfected until she disappeared almost a year ago. There were only two good things that came out of her time with Merlyn, Thea said. The badass training, and being able to talk to her brother on equal footing.

Thea caught sight of her at the edge of the counter and after laughing with some faceless guy, Thea come to her, her lopsided smile too closely resembling her brother’s. Felicity frowned.

“Is there something I can get you?” Thea’s smirked. Felicity was sure she expected her to say something stupid, but tonight wasn’t a night for half thoughts and brain vomit.

“A whiskey on the rocks.” Thea’s eyebrow skyrocketed upward.

“Okay then.” And she turned away to mix Felicity’s drink.

When she put it in front of her, Felicity took it and in three sips drank the contents.

Thea’s eyes widened, concern fluttering in their depths, “Felicity are you okay? Did Oliver do anything?”

Felicity let out a hallow laugh, “ No, you brother didn’t do anything.”

Feeling the alcohol scorched down her throat and sear downward, heating her insides.

She burned and some part of her remembered that is why they called alcohol liquid courage.

She would need that tonight. Taking in a steading breath, Felicity set the glass down and gave Thea an apologetic smile, “Thanks.”

Questions hovered on her face, but Thea was a master at timing, and did not ask anything, only, “Anytime.” The crooked smile was back, but it was softer, almost with a hint of sympathy.

“Just in case you _are_ looking for my idiot brother. He is downstairs.”

Felicity nodded sharply, steeling herself because there was a line she was getting ready to cross and part of her, the one which hated heights, balked at the cliff under her feet and the step she was about to take.

She pushed off the counter, like a ship released, adrift but with purpose. She steered herself to the lair’s entrance.

Everyone was off tonight. Diggle was with Lyla and the baby. Roy, though she hadn’t seen him when she walked in, was somewhere around the club, helping Thea. Oliver should have been home. She should have been with Ray.

Ray.

As she descended the steps, the clanking of her heels shot off into the air like bullets, she thought of Ray and the hurt in his dark eyes tonight. The slight mocking in his eyes when said he understood. That Oliver Queen didn’t deserve all the riches blessed upon him and wasn’t ironic a man full of riches couldn’t see the riches before him.

Ray tired to tell her. Tried to make her see it from his point of view, but tonight, Felicity knew. She couldn’t lie to herself anymore.

Months ago, after that wonderful, horrible, disastrous date, Oliver tormented and scared by what he had become after she was hurt, severed the fragile something between them.

And she took the easy way out and let him, because even though she loved him, even though he loved her, the depth of his love for her, the lengths he went and how much it disturbed him-terrified her. She suffocated under its weight; the pressure and responsibility of all of it. Of all of him and his sad eyes always there but never with her because of ghosts and demons, bombarded her , leaving her feeling shaken and raw.

For months, he watched and waited, and she like a coward-ran. She ran and looked for something simpler, something less complicated, something less.

Because everything with Oliver was  _more_. More than everything she ever expected or thought would be for her. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe him. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him. But in the dark recesses of her heart, she wasn’t  _ready_  for the reality of him.

But tonight.

Tonight when Ray asked her if she loved him. The truth slammed hard against her, knocking the breath out of her lungs.

Ray was wrong. This was wrong.

“No,” she said and knew.

Now, here she was never been more terrified in her life or more excited. It sizzled on the tops of her skin, her awareness of everything around her. The electronic purr of her computers in the corner, the hiss of the overhead lights and the sounds of a man hitting a wooden training dummy. She couldn’t see him yet, knowing he was using one near the back of the lair and that section was harder to see without all the lights on. But she could hear the rhythmic thumbing of his arms and legs, pounding dull notes into the air.

Faintly, Felicity felt it was almost in time with the beat of her heart. When she got to her computers, she took off her shoes. The cement was cool under the sole of her feet. Shivers rode up her body, making everything tingle-or maybe that was the anticipation? She couldn’t tell at this point. She rubbed hands over her dark blue sweater, trying to calm down the goosebumps taking up residence.

She walked towards him and as her eyes adjusted to the gloom, his outline became clearer in the shadows. His lean form moved elegantly around the dummy, drumming and moving to the next peg in a deadly dance. He kept going for a more hits, and then his head flickered up and he saw her.

Hie eyes glittered like stars, the lights of the florescent lights captured on the lens.

“What are you doing here?” The question was nonchalant, but she could hear the undercurrent of wariness.

She could have made some quirky remark, a joke, but right now, at this very moment. She couldn’t hide behind her usual mask.

“Looking for you.”

He blinked, surprise relaxing his tense shoulders slightly.

“Are you okay? What do you need?” He came around the dummy then, stepping as he always did, just pass the threshold of her personal space.

Felicity looked up into his eyes, now visible, the blue dark and concerned. Their height difference even more pronounced because of her lack of heels, but instead of making her feel small and weak. Felicity felt alive, empowered. Anticipation crackled through her. In her mind’s eye, she saw herself eradicate the space between them, anchoring her arms around his taunt neck, and using gravity to drag his mouth to hers.

Her breath quickened at the mental image.

The space between them hummed, electricity, attraction sizzled between them, charging the air.

His lips parted, his eyes roamed around her face, her lips, her chest, he was looking for an injury, something rational to explain her presence before him.

Except nothing about what she was going to do was rational.

Mingled with image of them wrapped around the other, she could see herself again on the edge of that precipice, the gaping maw stretched below her and taking a deep breath, Felicity took the step and fell.

She reached out and placed a hand on his chest, it landed right over his Bravta tattoo. He twitched under her touch as if her fingers burned, and maybe it did, because she felt as if a current was shooting up and down her arm, the feel of his skin under her own bare flesh unnerved her as much as it thrilled her.

Her voice was barely a whisper, but it boomed in the small space of their bodies, “I need you.” She said.

Oliver sucked in a breath and Felicity felt the muscle under her hand bunched as if he was going to take a step back, as if to give the necessary distance between them.

But she couldn’t let that happen.

She was ready.

He was ready.

Now she needed to convince him.

She moved in closer, now her forearm rested on down the length of his chest, just the very edge of her breasts brushed his bare skin. His jaw tightened, and she could see him swallow.

“Felicity”, her name came out in a half growl, half plea.

A small part of her, the coward who ran away all those months ago, begged her to listen to his request, to back off and let things continue the way they always have been.Felicity slammed a door in its face.

“I broke up with Ray.”

His looked sharply at her, his arms, which had been so carefully positioned at his sides, now sprang and gripped the tops of her arms.

“Are you okay, did he do anything?”

His protectiveness ebbed off him, barely contained anger coiled underneath.

She smiled, and placed her other hand by his first scar, the stab wound given to him by Yao Fei. Felicity shook her head, her voice low,”No. Actually he asked me if I was in love with him.”

Oliver went very still. His face as impassive as stone, only he pulse in his neck, racing and frantic, gave him away.

That tiny part of him gave her hope and Felicity let her hand move from his Bravta mark and slowly move up his shoulder to rest at the nape of his neck.

“I said no.” His eyes widened, but still he didn’t move, nothing but just that patch of his skin, moving back and forth to give room for his blood.

She moved the her other hand from his other scar and curled it around the other side of his neck, her fingers meeting at the center, lacing with each other.

The motion forced her to take a step closer to him, her body now pressed lightly against his.

Her mouth felt dry and the bravado which had helped her get this far, seemed to vanish.

She licked her lips. His eyes flickered downward to them just as her tongue finished wetting them.

“Why?” He asked. She could barely recognized his voice, it was low and guttural, but unlike the Arrow voice he used, this one was infused with a tenderness and promise.

That single word shot through her, everything became ultra heightened in her eyes. The sweat gathered around his collarbones, how his hair grew lighter from a dark dirty blond to almost white fine down.

Her fingers played with them, feathering light touches.

Now Oliver licked his lips, his throat working in a hard swallow.

Her hands clenched around him, and she nudged his head down, closer to her own.

“Because,” she whispered, her voice barely audible, “I am in love with you.”

His fingers convulsed on her arms. His head stopped it descent and Felicity felt the rigid muscles underneath her fingers.

“Felicity.” Her name came out this time like a prayer. Richness infused each syllable. She tugged on his head again, and he let it move down, until their foreheads touched.

“I am sorry.” She said, she took in a breath to try to and stabilize her erratic heartbeat. His own breath hitched and she could see him close his eyes, but not before she saw regret and pain shot through them. Moisture stung behind her own and she didn’t stop them when they leaked out, “I am sorry, it took me so long. I am sorry I wasn’t strong enough for both of us.”

“No.” He grunted. Now his arms moved and hands sprayed down her back, gathering her closer to him.

“No,” he said in a stronger tone, “I pushed you away. I thought. I thought we couldn’t, this couldn’t ever be, but-”

The feel of him, finally, firmly pressed down the length of her pushed a harbored sigh, buried so deep inside her, it almost made her lightheaded when she expelled it.

Or maybe it was all the tingles of where they skin touched the other. Felicity shook her head slightly, letting her forehead rock side to side on his.

“You love me.” She said it. A fact. Not a question, and yet saying it fully out loud caused her something underneath her skin to expand and explode into an awe so profound, it rendered her speechless for a moment.

His smile. His special smile, she now knew was reserved for her, emerged.

“Yeah,” he said.

She answered back with her own Oliver smile. The one she felt down into the tips of her toes and beyond.

“I love you.” She said, firm. Confident. He pulled away now, and looked at her straight in the face. His expression expectant, unsure.

“I want this. I want you. All of it. The good and the bad.”

Emotions, too fast for her to see all of them cascaded through his face, but she could make out a few, fear, pain, hope, fear, love-especially the love. It was the last one and it settled over his features like a blanket, softening all the sharp edges of his face.

“Are you sure?” He asked almost hesitantly.

She closed the distance and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. It was barely a touch, but when she pulled back, she caressed the side of his face, feeling the stubble under her touch.

“Yes.” She leaned again and before kissing him again, she whispered the rest of her thought on his lips, “There was no choice to make.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually a little proud of this nugget. It came out of nowhere because I initially started to write a sexy time prompt and Felicity and Oliver took over, having this intense, life-altering conversation.
> 
> I left them alone.
> 
> Again my original idea was to continue this, but after debating it, I am going to let it end here. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoy it.


End file.
